Prisoned
by Lise-chan
Summary: While hunting, Silver is captured and turned into a slave in Mephiles' kingdom. In an attempt to escape, Silver does anything he can to free himself and his friends from Mephiles' tyranny.
1. Chapter 1

****

**Author's Note: You, another fanfic for you all! Although Light of My Shadow and 7 Years Later are lacking updates, I promise I'll get chapters up soon! However, I've had this idea for several months based on drawings I made of each Sonic character involved in this one...**

**Anyway, I'd like to present the latest addition by moi:**

* * *

It was raining...hard. Not just a hard downpour, but the grounds began to flood bit by bit in the forest. Three hedgehogs quietly hid behind the trees, the ebony one crouching down into the mud, tracing his gloved fingers across the blades of tall grass. A light ivory hedgehog crouched next to him, observing every one of his moves from under his heavy cloak.

"Is it close, Shadow?"

The other's eyes looked up from the ground, then began scanning the environment around them. "Luckily, these tracks are fresh. It shouldn't be too far from here..."

A colbalt hedgehog emerged from a tree branch above, allowing thousands of raindrops to patter on the ground. He pointed ahead, "The monster's about 30 yards from here. It's not going to go down easily...not without a fight."

Shadow scoffed, "Then, we'll just have to make it go down. Sonic, you cover me on the right." The hedgehog nodded and vanished as fast as lightning. The other then turned to the ivory next to him.

"Silver, stay close to me on this one."

He sighed impatiently, "Aw, that's no fun. I can probably take it down by myself...no problem! You've seen me do my training, and you said I've been improving quickly!"

Shadow smiled as he tousled the younger one's quills playfully, "I know, kid. And, you've still got a ways to go until you master your skills. For now, just stay with me and follow my orders. Is that clear?"

Disappointed, Silver nodded slowly, "Yessir..."

* * *

A few minutes later the two arrived near a small clearing, and found the creature they were hunting for. It's stout, yet razor-sharp tusks shined from the rain. Its beady eyes darted back and forth as it chewed on the grass.

"I still don't see why we're doing this," Silver whispered, "We've hunted these hundreds of times and only caught a few of them."

Shadow placed a hand on his shoulder as he kept watching the beast, "I thought I could change that with you around. Use Lightshot to get it."

Silver eyed his bow and arrows strapped behind his back, "What, this old thing? It doesn't really work as great as it did back then...why not use your scythe?"

Shadow replied, "That's why I needed you to be with me. Death Reaper's only used in close combat, and Sonic...well...he's a little..."

"Rambunctious?"

"Exactly." Shadow turned to Silver, who unstrapped his bow and took out an arrow. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he set the arrow flatly on the ridge of the bow. He then began to draw the string back slowly.

"Remember your training, Silv..." Shadow advised quietly, "Enter the area without changing the environment around you..."

"...and leave it just the same."

The ebony hedgehog grinned...he had trained him well.

He suddenly heard a light whistling sound from above. He looked up, and saw Sonic perched up on a wet tree branch. He made rapid hand motions across his throat, and began pointing in front of him. He then turned to face them and pushed his hands forward in an urgent matter. Shadow nodded as Sonic left in a blue blur, and turned to stop Silver.

His bow was strung all the way back, his fingers ready to release the arrow.

"Steady...steady...now-"

He was then interrupted by a hand pushing down his bow, making the tusked animal flee with alarm. Angry, he glared at Shadow for ruining his best shot, "What'd you do that for?"

The other hushed him sternly, "We've got to get out of here, Silver. This will have to wait another day."

"What? Why-?"

"Enemies have been spotted along the road, they're coming this way right now with a prisoner wagon. Seems like they're looking for any stray people out this far."

Silver re-strapped his bow across his shoulder, "What do we do now then?"

Shadow took out his scythe with caution, "I need you to get back to Blaze's castle quickly. Who knows what might be out here with those enemy guards lurking about."

The ivory hedgehog stood, "How come you always do this to me? I'm strong...I can take down those guards! Let me come with you, Shadow! We can get them ourselves...!"

Shadow shook his head, "Silv, it's too dangerous. I promised Blaze I'd keep an eye on you..."

"Come on, please? It'll only be this once! Blaze doesn't have to know we fought them!"

A strong hand suddenly gripped onto his cloak, making him squeak in fear as his face got close to the other's. He then felt himself rise a few inches off the ground. Shadow's blood-red eyes met his golden ones with fierceness.

"That's not going to happen. You are getting back to her, and leaving the guards to me and Sonic. I can't..." He paused, sighed deeply, then pulled the younger hedgehog close. This made Silver blush a little...

"...I can't let you get hurt. I promised I would protect you...and that's what I'll do. If you get captured, or...killed...I wouldn't forgive myself...please, get back before it gets treacherous out here."

Silver knew not to get on the bad side of Shadow. He did once while training, and...things did not go so well on Silver's part. He pushed himself away from Shadow, and saluted, "Yessir, I'll heed your order. But, uh...where do I go?"

Shadow pointed to his left, "Take that path until you see a large boulder. From there, turn left and keep going that direction. You'll know where you are eventually."

"Okay, thanks. Good luck, Shadow."

"Same to you, kid...now go."

Cautiously, Silver followed Shadow's directions. Soon, he was hidden in the trees, leaving the other to follow Sonic's trail in the pouring rain.

* * *

**Action to be followed in the next chapter. This's just a "prologue" part of what's to come! What'd you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

********

**Author's Note: I was going to put this chapter into the first one, but I figured I shouldn't make the chapters too long. Well, here you go!**

* * *

Silver walked along the faint path of trampled grass as the rain continued to fall. He was afraid...he had to admit. He learned about the enemy kingdom and the king who ruled there. He captured innocent people who happened to be passing by the main road, especially late at night, and made them into slaves in his fields. That was all Blaze ever told him, but he knew there was more to it than that.

Cautiously, he made his way to the boulder Shadow told him about and turned left.

"Hopefully, it's not too far from here..." He said to himself. He then thought he heard something in the trees, like a brach snapping. He quickly grabbed his bow, and strung an arrow to it. Fully pulled back, he eyed his surroundings, his arrow pointed in front of him throughout the time. Realizing he heard nothing else, he kept moving forward.

"I can't help but feel I'm being watched-"

Suddenly, a dark-figured guard appeared from the trees...the enemy to be precise. Startled, Silver almost dropped his bow, but regained his compsure with speed. Drawing back again, he aimed for his target and released the arrow. Little did he know that the brute guards had fast reflexes, and the arrow was blocked by his large sword. Using his telekinesis, Silver grabbed three arrows and strung them together as fast as he could to his bow before the guard could react again. As soon as the guard looked up, he felt arrows penetrate through his armor and into his body. He cried out in pain, blood gushing from his wounds and his mouth as he collapsed to the ground.

Sighing deeply, Silver kept his bow in his hand and moved forward, stepping over the dead body which was twitching once in awhile. He began to shake, his nerves getting to him...he actually killed an enemy, without any help...without Sonic or Shadow around to witness...

"Might as well get back to the castle...who knows what else might be out here..."

* * *

Shadow happened to find Sonic sometime later, the blue hedgehog waving at him when he appeared.

"Hey, I've been waiting for you. Where's Silver?"

The other shook his head as he rested his scythe on his shoulder, "I sent him back to Blaze's castle. He'll be safe there."

Sonic's eyes widened, "By himself? What if something happens to him?"

"It's not too far away from here. I showed him the way back..."

The blue hedgehog sighed, "I just hope he'll be okay by himself...who knows what might show up."

Shadow scoffed as he eyed his scythe again, "I'm sure he'll be able to fend for himself...I've trained him long enough for him to be aware of his surroundings..."

Sonic unsheathed his sword from his scabbard, "Hope you're right, Shads...I mean, he's still a kid. You could've taken him there and then come back. I could've saved you some guards for you!" He grinned as he ran towards the road, Shadow just standing there for a minute. Maybe Sonic was right; he should have gone with Silver, in case something did happen to him. He promised Blaze he would protect him from any danger...

_No,_ he thought, _I trained him for three years...he should know what to do in dire situations. Expect the unexpected, I always told the rascal..._

He then heard a slight rustle in the bushes behind him. Sweeping his scythe around, he turned to the source of movement.

"Show yourself, coward!" He shouted.

A chuckle was heard from the bushes in front of him as a large guard emerged, "I should expect just as much...from the Ultimate Lifeform. Your 5 senses, especially your hearing, are far more enhanced than the others..." He grabbed his sword from his belt, "...I'm sure the lord will pleased when I take you back to his castle..."

Shadow grinned, "Tell him I'm not interested, pal..."

The guard sighed, "Well, isn't that a shame? He would be quite excited if I were to capture you..." He then charged as he shouted, "...Alive!"

* * *

Silver wandered slowly across the grass, trying to stay on the trail. Unfortunately, it was quite difficult to keep track of where the trail was, in the rain nonetheless. He sighed as he let his bow down for a brief minute, shaking off the excess rain pelting on his cloak. It didn't matter...he was soaked to the bone and he was shivering from the cold.

"I don't think I'm going the right way anymore..." He said to himself, "Maybe I should've asked Shadow to come with me...but, I can handle it. I'll just give him my signal."

He placed his bow on the ground vertically, and cupped a hand to his mouth. He made a high-pitched screech light, like a bird call. He waited a few seconds and repeated the call. Putting his training to the test, he twitched his ears to hear any response.

...

...

He suddenly heard a call that sounded like a howl, sounding low and then high in a second. It repeated three times.

Silver smiled, "It's Sonic. He can't be far."

He began to walk back to where he came from, only to hear rustling in the bushes ahead. Once again, he lifted and strung his bow. With caution, he snuck through the wet grass...and he called out again.

A few seconds later, he received another call. And then another.

Silver drew in another breath, and was about to call again, but the rest happened in a blur. From what he could remember, a group of people came out of the bushes, some attacked him from behind and forced a black bag over his head. He remembered screaming at the top of his lungs, and then feeling pain from the back of his head.

* * *

**Okay, after about a week of college, I'm able to update on something. Stay tuned for another addition to this story and the others next time!**


End file.
